


Castle

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Modern AU, There will be death, first chapter in and five character have been killed off, human Mondatta, sad fic, someone take away stories from me when I'm sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Castle Shimada is a place shrouded in misery, but Jesse and Angela have to help their dear friend, Zenyatta keep the place running as a place of peace. They just never expected that two spirits would happen to... favor them.





	Castle

The beat up truck roared on through the twisting roads, the passenger of which, chose instead to stare out the window at the trees flying past, her blue eyes blinking every now and again. The driver was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Which was playing at a low volume on the radio.  
His flat, but curly brown hair blew from the wind of his open window. Sitting beside him was an old beat up stetson. The woman perks her head up as he clears his throat. "We're almost there, Ang." he spoke out. "Poor Zen though, can't believe Mondatta passed so suddenly. He was doin' so well too."  
She sighs sadly before resuming her view of the countryside. The driver glances over at her before sighing. "Ang... I know, I miss 'em too." Angela sighed upon this. "But--"  
"I'll be fine, Jesse. Nothing you need to be worried about." she cut him off.  
Jesse sighed, keeping his eyes on the road before leaning forward. "Oh hey, I think I see the Castle's towers." he points out.

Angela followed his gaze to see that, as he had just said, several stone towers peered over the tops of the trees.

  
The truck turned down a long, narrow drive before Jesse parked it beside an old Hybrid car. Setting the car in park and shutting it off, he and Angela both stepped out of the truck. "Greetings." called a young wheelchair-bound man as he made he way to the duo. He was a frail looking man of Nepalese origin, his hair had grown since they had last seen him though. Dark hair was tied back into a contained ponytail which he had draped down his front.

Jesse chuckled, pulling the stetson onto his head. "Howdy Zen, been a long time. I'm real sorry to hear 'bout what happened to Mondatta."  
Zenyatta only smiled. "It is fine, my friend. My brother is finally at peace." Angela paced by, giving her nods at Zenyatta. Bags now in hand, she disappeared through the front doors, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to go choose a room, Jesse!"

 

The two men stared after her before Zenyatta looked back at Jesse. "She isn't handling her own loss very well is she?" he asked. Causing Jesse to sigh aloud. "Yeah, blames herself since Jack and Gabe were on their way to visit her. It ain't anyone's fault but the asshole that flipped their car." Jesse replied. "They didn't suffer though, and they died together. Now all that's left is fer the rest of us to just pick up the pieces and move on with our own lives. I know Gabe would probably come back and haunt my ass if I don't."  
Zenyatta paused. "It's rather funny that you bring up haunting."  
Jesse was in the midst of lighting up a cigarillo when Zenyatta said this and glanced back at the man. "Castle Shimada bears a... burden you can call it, of its own." Zenyatta continued.  
Jesse took a drag off his cigar before blowing out the smoke. "A burden?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.  
Zenyatta motioned towards the doors, bowing his head. "Please, let us speak inside. I will explain the tale in there if you will." he spoke. Jesse shrugged his shoulders, grabbing the remaining items left behind in the truck before following Zenyatta inside.

 

**~**

  
Angela was slowly making her way up the stairs towards the second floor, when she paused to adjust the bag hanging from her shoulder. As she glanced up towards the top of the stairs, she swore she saw a flash of green for a split second. She stopped, keeping her eyes aimed towards the second floor as she made her slow ascent upwards. "Hello?" she called. "Is... Is someone there?"  
When she reached the top, she found no one around in the hallways. Now fairly confused, Angela glanced around. Did Zenyatta forget to mention someone else was--?  
She heard fast padding of footsteps and the sliding of a door. Turning in time to see a flash of dark gray disappear into a room, the door of which was a traditional Japanese style, which was left partially open. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called, pacing her way towards the room. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I am friendly. Hello?"  
Angela reached the room, seeing that even through the thin paper windows that there was the obvious form of someone standing in there. But as she pushed the door fully open to display a rather well kept bedroom unit, she instead found that there was.... no one. Just a large standing mirror by the section of door.

The room itself was fairly sparse, a modern bed set was placed to the far left of the room with a simple side table beside it, opposite of it was a short dresser. Nowhere for anyone to hide or go without having to exit the room.

Angela paused, glancing about for a second. "Maybe Jesse's right... I do need this vacation." she mumbled. The room seemed clear so she'd guess she'd just take this one for now and if Zenyatta had a problem, she'd move. Angela put her suitcase on the bed, opening the thing up so that she could start to put her belongings neatly away. She paused upon opening the bag to see a framed photograph lying on top of it. She lifted it up with care, staring at the image.

 

It depicted a far younger her, her blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail, while she was laughing in the image, two older men bickered beside her. One with curly dark brown hair and the other with blond hair that had begun to fade gray even back then. They had been arguing over how to properly light the campfire, she remembers with a heavy sigh. She got caught up in her emotions, clutching the photograph tightly in her hands, when she tensed as she looked down to the picture. Having shifted it, she could clearly see a human shape in the, still open mind you, doorway behind her. Leaning into it as if, whoever it was, were observing her.  
The form was far too lean and short to be the same companion whom Angela had arrived with. She couldn't make out any noticeable details from the reflection besides the person's rather spiky hair.  
She whirled around suddenly, finding no one there. Now put off, she stepped towards the door to peer out into the halls for anyone, as they couldn't have possibly fled that quickly could they? Shivering with a sudden sharp chill, she glanced down the halls before ducking back into the room of her choice. Sliding the door shut with a click, she stepped back towards the bed before shifting her suitcase off of it.  
Setting it to the floor before settling herself down onto the mattress. The trip here had obviously worn herself out, she was in a different place and even a completely different country. She just needed to rest and she'd be perfectly fine and she'd stop seeing things that weren't there.

 

As Angela settled down into the bed, she didn't notice a lone form watching her from beside the mirror. Dark eyes watching as she shifted so that her back was to the unseen man. He wore a dark colored uniform which clung to his form. His black hair was spiked and frayed. He perked up for a moment, as if detecting something before he vanished from the still unaware Angela.

 

**~**

 

Zenyatta and Jesse had both settled down on a short porch, which had happened to be level with the nearby gardens and ponds. Another of Mondatta's various projects for the property. Built for people with a handicap, much like Zenyatta.  
Jesse was happy to get a nice cup of coffee in him after the long trip and Zenyatta was perfectly fine with enjoying his tea. "Now Zen, what's this about a burden on the castle?" he asked, settling back into his chair.  
Zenyatta paused to carefully set his cup down. "It is a very sad tale really, Castle Shimada was originally owned by the Shimada Family, a large wealthy family which had existed for centuries, but had ended rather suddenly with tragedy. Later leading to a complete collapse of the family itself." he explained. "The official last of it were two brothers, Hanzo Shimada and his younger brother, Genji Shimada. Most stories of the younger relate his personality to that of a bird, free and wild you might say."

Jesse's mouth remained a straight line as he listened to Zenyatta speak. "Didn't end well for 'im did it?" he asked.  
Zenyatta nodded sadly. "Stories say that the Elders who kept control over the family from the shadows decided that, much like any caged bird, Genji's wings needed to be... clipped. And they told Hanzo to do it as Head of the Family." Zenyatta detailed. "This led to a fight between the two brothers, during which fallen torches caught flame to the old wood. Hanzo killed his brother and then allowed himself to perish in the blaze, from what we can only assume was by sudden guilt. With both sons dead and no heir to lead the family, it quickly fell to ruin. Mondatta discovered this place ten years ago and sought to make it a place for spiritual peace and meditation."  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "So why're ya' tellin' me all this, Zen?" he questioned.  
  
"Because," Zenyatta paused to take a sip of his tea before looking back to his friend. "we have had several female and often male guests say that they have seen someone, a young man, pacing the halls near their rooms. The description of the man in question, is a very near match to that of Genji Shimada himself. The wild Sparrow as he was called."  
Jesse set down his cup, staring at his friend with surprised eyes. "So... ya' asked Ang and I to come to a haunted location?"

 

Zenyatta perked up at him. "I can assure you that was not the case. I simply needed assistance with keeping the business in shape, which I am unable to do without Mondatta around to help. Besides, spirits are the last thing Angela would worry about and I don't think you're exactly what the Sparrow is interested in." he explained. Jesse gave an offended gasp, leaning back in his chair. "I'm hurt, Zen. But you said that people have seen this Genji guy, but what about his brother?" Jesse questioned. Zenyatta paused, looking out at the gardens.  
"Hanzo Shimada, the Dragon he was often called. No one has ever reported seeing him, but Mondatta told me once that just before dawn one early morning, he saw someone lingering out there, in the gardens. But when he had gone to investigate, there was no one to be found. You know why that may be the case?" Jesse shook his head in reply. "The temple where Hanzo killed Genji and perished himself used to stand where these gardens now are. Mondatta had felt it rather impolite to build something new on that particular plot. They will not bother you, if you do not bother them in return."

 

Jesse looked out the gardens upon this, feeling as though something were watching him now that he knew that it was there. But he wouldn't pay them any mind, like Zenyatta had said. "Alrighty Zen, seein' as you seem know more about this than I do, I'll follow yer word on it."

"Thank you, Jesse, I'm sure with yours and Angela's assistance we can bring this place much more peace than before." Zenyatta said, his gaze trailing towards the gardens. Before mumbling under his breath, "for their sake anyways."


End file.
